Finding You
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Oneshot, Yaoi Tyka. Tyson wakes to find Kai is having a nightmare. Will he be able to wake Kai up? Will they be able to let love find a way?


A/N: Hi, this is my first time in this genre but I would eventually like to write a story in this. This is a one-shot that goes back and forth between two characters so I hope you enjoy and maybe I'll get around to writing a story for this genre. Enjoy!

Warning: Abuse and Yaoi Tyka

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me.

**Finding You**

_Kai's POV_

It was dark. I couldn't see anything as if the darkness around me had swallowed me whole. I could feel cold rain falling on my skin making my hair stick to my forehead. I heard the thunder boom throughout the sky overhead and then those footsteps that were in my past came out of nowhere. I knew then that he was after me again and part of me was stuck there in fear.

It was a few moments later after I finally was able to command my body to move that I started running. I was running blindly, I knew. The footsteps quickened in there pace and seemed to almost skip in its strange and sick happiness. All of a sudden, I was blocked by a thick wall and I cursed at my stupidity. I must have ran straight into the alley and not even realized.

I turned to see that see the figure, I feared and hated. He walked closer and closer laughing that awful nasally laugh of his. The smell of that strange scent the man wore all his life assaulted my nose and a glimmer of grey passed across my line of sight. Part of me just wanted to curl up in a little ball on the ground and hope he would just disappear.

Then out of nowhere and yet seemingly everywhere I heard a voice calling me, telling me to wake up.

_Tyson's POV_

The first thing I realized was someone was mumbling in the room I was sleeping in. My mind was still fuzzy with sleep and I didn't really want to move. Then I remembered where I was and who was sleeping in the hotel room with me. I opened my eyes and looked around trying to see through the darkness. Kai was lying in the bed next to mine. His sheets were tangled and he was tossing and turning wildly. This appeared very odd to me, he never tossed or turned in his sleep. I should know after all, I have watched him sleep when I am put into a room with him. Yeah, I know that sounds strange coming from me but I really really like the guy okay.

I sighed as I could tell he was sweating though the air conditioning in the room was going full blast. I was wondering if I should wake him. He was definitely having a nightmare of some sort but I wasn't sure how he would react to me trying to wake him up.

I groaned climbing out of the warm bed and softly walked over to the side of Kai's bed. I leaned on it slightly. As soon as I did he seemed to shake out of some fear and he stopped moving altogether. I gently placed my hand on his shoulder and shook it.

"Kai. Come on wake up. It's a nightmare. Wake up." I called.

_Kai's POV_

I knew that voice all too well but I couldn't do what they were asking me. No matter how much I cared for that voice and wanted so much to do what it wanted. He was still moving closer that strange glint in his eye that I knew was lust and it made me shudder in disgust. Suddenly I was pushed up against the wall with rough hands.

"You are now mine. This time you won't escape my clutches so easily," he said leaning in. I started to struggle but he was so much stronger than I was.

_Tyson's POV_

I watched as he started struggling against whatever imaginary villain was in his nightmares. I wasn't sure what he was dreaming about but I knew it probably wasn't very nice. I sighed and shook him a little harder. I was sure he wouldn't fight me this hard.

"Kai, come on, Kai. You need to wake up now." I said shaking him a little harder and he started to squirm even more. If he didn't wake up soon I knew it would be cause for drastic measures and I wasn't sure if even those would work.

_Kai's POV_

It was then I wanted out the most as the scarf I was wearing was ripped from my throat. I felt his lips move roughly against the newly exposed skin of my neck. I wanted to hurl so badly. His hands were wandering now touching anywhere and moving in strange motions. I felt tears start to stream down my face as the feeling of being dirty and tainted washed over me. I was sure how I was being so weak but I knew I wouldn't escape this man during the dark or the light.

The last thing I remembered thinking was '_I'm going to die here and I never got to tell Tyson my feelings.'_ Then…

_Tyson's POV_

That was it! Time for drastic measures. I rolled Kai over onto his back and leaned over him but he didn't want to stay that way. I growled and climbing up on the bed straddling the older boy's waist to keep him from fighting me. Well here goes nothing. I leaned down and pressed my lips against Kai's. I was surprised hot soft and warm they were.

I pulled away and I was met with a pair of crimson eyes sparkling with unshed tears. I didn't know if I trusted my voice to speak or my mouth of what to say. I waited with a cringe for the yelling and cursing to come but it never did. I finally found my voice.

"Kai?"

_Kai's POV_

I had felt myself rise. The next thing I knew I felt a soft, gentle kiss placed on my lips. It caught me off guard. It was a feeling I did not know. Those lips pulled away and I opened my eyes to stare into storm blue eyes. I knew that I had tears in my eyes from the nightmare I had been having but I refused to let them fall. I was still afraid I was dreaming and I would wake up in the dark dungeon like I used to. The silence lengthened when Tyson finally spoke, "Kai?"

He sounded so scared and worried. I finally felt what little barriers that were left collapse and tears rolled down my face to land on the pillow beside my head.

"Kai…it was just a nightmare." Tyson said trying to calm down my nerves and all the emotions that were slowly taking me over.

"Tyson." I choked out.

_Tyson's POV_

I watched in shock as the tears in his crimson eyes started to roll down his cheeks. So many emotions flooded me at once as I battled myself internally.

"Kai…it was just a nightmare." I said trying to calm him down as more and more tears started to fall.

"Tyson." He choked out. I was internally battling myself again about what to do but finally the side of me that wanted to comfort him won. I slipped to the side and pulled him up and he leaned on my chest, his head resting in the crook of my neck. I felt his hot tears on my skin. I whispered gently to him rubbing a small circle into his back. He stayed there for a few moments when I felt him pull away.

_Kai's_ _POV_

I pulled away from Tyson's warmth reluctantly. After waking up from such a vivid nightmare I just wanted him to know everything and I never wanted him to leave my side again. It was time to tell him everything no matter what.

"Tyson?" I whispered unsure if I could trust my voice. Tyson looked at me with those stormy blue eyes.

"Yes Kai?" he asked as he continued to look at me.

"There's something I have to tell you." I said gathering the courage that was slowly starting to leave me as I continued to try to gather it.

"What is it?" he asked with a small confused smile as I noticed his own voice shook with some unknown emotion.

"Well…if you hate me forever and never want to see me again, I understand and I'll live with it." I said breathing in as again he gave me a puzzled look but gave me his full attention. Those blue eyes almost striping away the walls I had. "Tyson…I'm…I'm in love with you." I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the disgust cross his face and the hate fill those eyes.

_Tyson's POV_

"Tyson…I'm…I'm in love with you." He said and closed his eyes. I was shocked and overjoyed. Why he was so scared that I would reject him when I wanted exactly what he wanted? I knew it was the same reason I hadn't said anything.

"Kai…open your eyes and look at me." I commanded softly. Crimson orbs opened and stared into my eyes. I saw the fear hidden in the depths and for so long I had thought he was ice, now I knew he wasn't. "Kai…I love you too." I said and leaned into kiss him.

_Kai's POV_

"Kai…I love you too." He said and he captured my lips in a searing kiss. I could barely believe my ears or my lips for that matter. I finally could be happy right there with Tyson. I leaned back pulling him over top of me. I pulled away from lack of air. No words were needed anymore. I knew there would still be things that needed to be said but that could wait until later.

I captured his lips and slid my tongue into his mouth tasting him. He pulled away and smiled down at me. He sat up and went to go back to bed knowing we had to get up in the morning. I grabbed his arm not wanting him to leave.

_Tyson's POV_

He grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him in confusion. Was there something more he wanted to tell me or something more I needed to know? I knew he loved me and I loved him was there really more that needed to be said between us?

"Stay with me…maybe I won't have anymore nightmares with you beside me." He said staring at the bed sheets tracing invisible lines with his eyes so he didn't have to show me the vulnerability in his crimson eyes. I smiled and climbed in the bed beside him. He cuddled up to me leaning his head on my chest again showing the vulnerability I never knew was there. I watched as his angelic features smoothed out more and showed the signs of him fast asleep in my arms.

_Normal POV_

Soon Tyson fell asleep also feeling safe and warm with his love lying in his arms. Tyson and Kai slept wrapped safely in each other's arms not caring where the road ahead would lead them but knew as long as they were together they could do anything.

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.


End file.
